Seasons
by Shimoneko
Summary: ReisixOni!Mikoto after jing's Oni!Mikoto's artwork As red stars fell a person entered the young demon's life being so much more interesting than the crimson leaves.
1. Chapter 1 : Autum

_**This is an AU story based on the Oni!Mikoto artworks of Jing. I hope you like it please Read & Review thank you. May be continued.**_

_**Disclaimer: the characters in this story don't belong to be but to their respective owners**_

* * *

**Autumn**

A rain of red stars fell on the already orange, yellow and crimson patterned ground. Cold wind blew through the trees causing fallen stars to roll over the colored blanket. The only contrast was the bright blue sky which wasn't spoiled with a single cloud on this day.  
Brilliant golden Orbs focused from one fallen leave to another which were dancing in the cool breeze. The young boy ran around the forest not caring for night or day, warmth or cold. A normal person would say it was a boy of maybe 10 years. He had fire red hair and amber eyes. But what made him different from usual children would have been the redish tattoos all over his body. Lines forming something like flames and swords. Over the place where his heart was a ray of light and with a wink someone may say that it had the shape of a blade because on the opposite side, on the redhead's back the ray went on. On his forhead grew small horns, pointy as his pierced ears, showing what he really was.  
A creature of hellish origin without any idea what it's soul had been befor his rebirth. Just the figures on his skin let someone who knew what happened to Suoh Mikoto, may vaguely discern who this demon boy was.  
The young didn't know what his name was, cause he didn't care. His world only contained him and the beautiful crimson stars falling from the sky.  
As he had layed himself down in a pile of those colourful leafs in which his hair almost melted into the warm shades, amber eyes flickered open as the soiund of someone else walking through the forest.  
The path that was once clearly visible was now covered in brown orange and red. But the person walking on those leaves knew their way exactly. It was a man who searched for peace these days. Having a house in the forest means a at least weekly visit in a nearby village. The only way there and back again lead through the forest.  
The boy followed the sound of forgein footsteps until he reached something that looked like a path. All he saw was the back of a person dressed in a light blue Yukata with darker kind of plaid. It was such a different view and the younger was clearly facinated. There was something about this person that was just catching the demon's attention even more than all the falling red stars. So the redhead began to follow the man. There was a distance between them.  
The man was know as the Blue King. He had lived in Shizume City the last years since that accident. Walking through the tree's shadows and over fallen leaves which colour reminded hinm so mich of someone and the blood that strained his hands made this walk not as relaxing as Munakata had thought.  
But he heard a rustling of leaves that wasn't caused by the wind. As he the blue turned around he counldn't believe what he saw. This just couldn't be real. These fire red hair and golden eyes. But why so small? And these tattos? the horns and pointy ears? And the light blue ray of light that made the man immediately grip for the sabre at his hip that wasn't there. This mustn't be true. Munakata blinked a few times but this boy was still standing there. "Suoh?" The name was nothing more than a whisper. But the redhead didn't react a bit. "Mikoto?" "Still no reaction just glden obrs staring into clear amethysts.  
A chuckle escaped the Blue King's lips as he turned around again laughing at the tricks his brain played on continued his walk and tried to ignore the small steps that followed him.  
The demon felt attracted to this man for no reason but he still followed him until they reached the village. The blue-haired man told the boy to stay here and wait, Munakata just wanted to get sure that his boy was not real and it would be starnge if he would follow him through the village and he was real. The redhead did as he was told sat down on a stone and looked at the direction the other had left. He didn't know why but he trusted the man.  
And it really happened that he came back just shooting another glance at the younger and walked by only to be followed by latter. It has began to rain but the redhead didn't care a bit. Crimson hair hung down and clung to his face. Droplets followed the dark lines on his skin but broght amber eyes were only focused on the man in front of him who had opened an umbrella as the rain had began to fall.  
The blunet still tried his best to ignore the boy and he didn't want to think about his condition at the moment. But rain wouldn't harm an illusion. Just don't turn around and nothing will happen.  
He reached his house and closed the umbrella as he took the two steps to the veranda and went inside making sure to lock the door.  
The small demon stood there in the rain now not knowing what to do. He approached the house the wood of the veranda squeeked under his weight but it still felt warm. He shook his wet hair and droplets flew in every direction and formed dark spots on the warm wood. Because he didn't knew what to do the small redhead laid down on the veranda curling up into a small balll and fell asleep.

Later that day,when the sky wasn't blue anymore but dyed in any color from violet over crimson red and warm orange to glimmering gold, Reisi unlocked his door. The boy hadn't appeared in his house but he still had teh feeling that he wasn't gone comepletely. As he opened the door he saw the a small curled up ball with a bunch of red fluffy hair and still the same formes drawn on sun-kissed skin.  
He sighed as he took the sleeping boy on his arms to carry him inside.  
"You're still warm." Words escaped ,wthout the usual thinking, from the Blue King's lips


	2. Chapter 2 : Winter

**_Here come the second part of the story. (2/4+ done) Thank you for your few but nice reviews. I hope you like this chapter too. Read & Review again please. Reviews are very motivating~_**

**____****Disclaimer: the characters in this story don't belong to be but to their respective owners**

* * *

**Winter**

It felt warm, not especially in a physical way, more like feeling safe and secure. There was unspoken trust from the small redhead towards the man who was carrying him into the house. Of course this was much more comfortable than the cold veranda ,wet from the rain, but this was secondary as long as the demon slept in those almost familiar arms, snuggling slightly against soft fabric.

The Blue King felt a bit uneasy. Now this child laid in the arms his human body died. A a lump in Reisi's throat has formed by the time he laid the small figure in a one of the blankets beside the place he usually sat, reading, writing or watching TV in rare cases. The cell phone rang almost never. It was such a contrast to the time he lived in the city always busy with anything and everything. Everything had become so different.

But instead of peace he had now found this little boy who seemed to be more than that and more than he had been. As the blunet reached for the book beside him he felt something shift against his thigh. What he saw somehow let form a hint of a bitter smile on his lips. Instead on resting his head on the blankets he had got Mikoto, or at least he thought it was Mikoto and every action just like this proved it a bit more for him, had moved so that he could snuggle against the light blue fabric that had spread on the tatami mats.

In deep sleep the redhead dreamed of pain and shadows that told a story that he knew but somehow didn't understand as if it was told in a different language. Of pain and power and revenge. Some moments were cold and some were warm. But too soon it was over and he found himself in a different surrounding than the one he remembered to have slept in. With curious golden eyes he looked around in the room. It was simple but pretty and something that he reminded him of something but he didn't knew what it was. At last amber rested on the man who sat beside him. The man from the forest and the one he followed. A blanket fell from tattooed shoulder's but it still wasn't cold. No word left the smaller's lips but thousands of questions were written in his glance.

As if he'd understood Reisi began to talk. It had been a while since he had this wish to just talk, answered questions and all this from back then. Not the small chats with the village people who didn't knew who he really was. And so smooth but warm words left his mouth. "I took you in, but it seemed you like my yukata more than the blanket I gave you. And yes you can keep it, no matter if you want to stay of leave again. But I doubt that you choose the second option since you followed me here all the way from the village. I won't do anything to you and I let you in because it seems you're more than just a hallucination. You really remind me of a friend of mine that's maybe another reason." At the this sentence something like pain formed not only in the blue's heart but also in the violet eyes behind his glasses. "Do you have a name you're called?" It felt strange to ask this someone who seems so familiar but there was still the fear that this wasn't the one Reisi thought it was.

The demon didn't say another word. He just didn't knew how to answer if if he had could. He didn't have a name. Nobody gave him one. There wasn't much in gernel he remembered beside from crimson stars fallinf from the trees. To answer for him clearly this time he shrugged with his eyes not moving from the smiling face. The redhead stood up to be more on the same eye level as his counterpart.

All those gesture and expressions were so familiar. "How about Mikoto? Would you like that name. It's quite fitting for you." After speaking and facing the now standing boy the Blue King's eyes fell on something that cause a piecing pain in his chest. The blue ray of light standing out from the boy's chest was clearly a blade, a blade of light. The the red ink which draws pictures and lines over the pale chest seemed like blood underneath the blue shine. This was probably the curse for what Reisi had done. It was hard enough to ignore those thought in his daily life but now it should become impossible.

_Mikoto?_ It sounded fine for the small and so he just nodded. But as he saw the other's glance focusing on the light over his chest he just wanted to do something about this something ,he couldn't explain, in the blue's eyes. He placed his hand in the middle of this blue ray to show that it wasn't dangerous at all and to proof it even more the red took the pale hand from the sitting man and placed it on the spot where the light from his chest. See not bad. It doesn't hurt. Mikoto wanted to tell this but he hoped his action would show this even more than words could do. If he had known how to smile he would probably tried but it somehow didn't want to work now.

Munakata was shocked at first as his hand was taken and even if he already knew that nothing bad would happen something like fear took his hear. This light felt so familiar like the blue aura he used to reconstruct what was broke but this was something that couldn't be repaired. Those wounds that weren't made of atoms.  
But it was a thoughtful action for such a young boy. It caught Reisi out of guard and the mask broke for a moment and he pulled Mikoto into an embrace. This time he wouldn't let go.

The days passed and Mikoto stayed at the house in the forest. He ran trough the garden trying to catch the last of the crimson stars. Winter was coming and it got colder. But cold had never bothered him anyway. But Reisi was worried. So he did as he was told and stayed inside when the wind formed into a storm carrying the last red stars away. Not the very last because the last will always stay in the living room of the house as a small present the redhead had given the bluenet. Because they were still pretty just like the other.

A stormy evening they sat together as the older asked: "Mikoto? Why don't we try to teach you to speak." Curious golden orbs looked up. His attention was completely at the man asked the question ready to try. Reisi had learnt to read to expressions, or did he always knew? "But just wanted to hear another voice again. "So speak after me. Mu-na-ka-ta. Or do you like Rei-si better?" It was selfish in some way to start with his own name but for this the blue didn't care about being selfish. It looked liked the boy really tried to form words but not a single sound left his lips.  
This was not the only time Reisi tried to bring the demon to talk but never left a single word his throat.

They would always go to sleep afterwards and ever time the Blue King saw himself in the mirror while changing he saw small scratches only fine and most of them already healed but still there. While sleeping Mikoto would always roll over to the older and snuggles up not recognizing that the small but still pointy horns drew fine red lines on porcelain skin.  
"This is nothing in comparison for not saving you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the review and the interest in this project~ There is still one more chapter to go and I'm thinking about adding a prologue. What do you think? **_  
_**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but to their respective owners.**_

* * *

The Winter's cold bothered neither of them. No matter how high the snow would grow outside Reisi would still go out to the village ti get supplies and Mikoto would wait at home, how he now called this house in his mind, with another snow angel ior snowman in front of the door.

The two of them had a bound between them that made it quite easy for them to life with each other. Of course there were times when the blue would scold the smaller for something stupid the demon did. For example refusing to eat his vegetables or bringing home a frozen frog just to let it thaw inside and let it jump threw the house. Mikoto would follow it and imitate the way it jumped over the floor. It was almost cute but Reisi was still really not amused about the frog in his house. "Mikoto stop that. You're not a frog so stop jumping like it around. Better catch it and bring it back where you found it." The redhead looked up with big eyes but did as he was told. As he came back the other awaited him with a package of strawberry milk. Taking it with a small bow, which he had learnt to do to say thank you, a small smile came to his lips and he started to drink.

But there was one thing that still Reisi felt uncomfortable with. And no frog in the house could be worse. Sometimes when it took a bit longer at the market or the weather was bad outside, Mikoto would run as soon as he heared the older coming he would run towards him and hugged him tightly. The blue king knew that it was the most affectionate action he would get but the bitter side was strong for Reisi to handle. It just reminded him of how Mikoto had died. He would always scold the smaller but never explain just taking him up on his arms and carry him inside. And he was still afraid a bit when the small demon relaxed and was still for a few moments. But most of the time the redhead would either just snuggle again the king's neck or his eyes were caught by something he hadn't seen from his point of few. But still everytime there was this piercing pain in Reisi's heart. The pain of loss.

With the melting snow spring found its way to the land. Everything began to become green again and the first flowers began to bloom as the days got longer. But there was something that also changed. The bluenet recognized it as he was making dinner and Mikoto came around looking what he was doing but now he was able to already lean over the kitchen counter and sneak one or the other strawberry away.

"You're growing fast in the last time." Reisi said with a smile as he just caught the smaller as he wanted to steel away another fruit. The demon just nodded with still big eyes. "That's only because you're always eating your vegetables." The older teased as he continued.

The days gone by and it was almost visible how fast the demon grew and within a month he was already as high as Reisi's shoulder. But it didn't mean the childish behaviour would stop at all. It seemed like Mikoto didn't even sensed how fast he grew.

The scratches at the blue's chest had healed with the time and Mikoto had become more careful as he once saw what his pointy horns did to the blue's chest. Reisi noticed one day that the light coming from the smaller's chest was getting weaker but as he asked about it. The demon just shook his head because nothing was changing for him. Nothing felt different from before.

One afternoon they sat together on the veranda Reisi reading and Mikoto just dozing in the warm sunlight.

"Mu-.. na-..ka-ta"

A name broke the silence between them. And the lips of its owner hadn't moved at all. Instead Mikoto's lips were still slightly open as he would taste the name still on his lips. Reisi layed down the book he had in his hand. Blinking a bit surprised. "Did you just say my name?" Sitting up a bit Mikoto nodded more out of habit. But to proof it too the other and to taste the sound of the his name again the redhead did another try. "Munakata..." It felt nice to say this name. And the smile that crossed the blue's lips was even nicer. The next days more and more words left the demon's lips bit he still wasn't talkative. But with a whispered "good night" Reisi slept more peaceful these nights.


End file.
